


Vacation

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: 100 Words Challenge [2]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: James takes you to the beach for a relaxing day. Lightly inspired by the Beach Episode.100 Words Challenge #21
Relationships: James Anderson | Raestrao/Reader
Series: 100 Words Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611862
Kudos: 5





	Vacation

Maybe it the usual work drag of the past few weeks that had worn you down or the way James ran his fingers through your hair, but you couldn’t help dozing off, the summer sun beaming on you, the heat wrapping you in a warm blanket, all combined made you a sleepy mess.

Well, a would-be sleepy mess save for the continued shouting of Sam and Matthew playing in the ocean.

You could hear James mentally preparing a lecture the longer he looked at the water.

You smiled sleepily, touching his hand.

His fingers returned to your hair after that.


End file.
